Remember me
by Seirei no Ryuu
Summary: Sasusaku. After a huge fight, Sakura is diagnosed with amnesia. She doesn't remember anything. From her name to her occupation. She doesn't even remember that Sasuke Uchiha is her boyfriend!
1. Just dating

With files in her hands, Sakura checked on the patients whose names were written on the manila paper. When she was done, she placed those files in the hospital's record room. Then Sakura grabbed the next batch of files laid out for her.

" . . . and then he knelt – Sakura-san? What are _you_ still doing here?" said one of the nurses as she was talking to another. "Isn't that tomorrow's file set?"

"Yes."

"Humph. Haruno Sakura-san, you're over working yourself again. Why don't you go home?"

"But –"

"I'll put those away for you." The older nurse took the files. "'Don't waste your youth!' as Might Gai always said." The nurse then pushed Sakura out through the hospital door.

"But what should I do?" Sakura asked.

The nurse shrugged. "Hang out with friends, go on a date. That boy that keeps coming in here, Rock Lee-san, is available, or your teammates Sasuke-san or Sai-san." She closed the door and wrenched it back open again. "Maybe you should aim for the last two. Hard to imagine you with Lee-san." She closed the door and opened it once more. "But then again, Sai-san can be an asshole, and Sasuke-san is hard to get. Either way, don't be such a workaholic."

She closed the door and it stayed closed.

Sakura made her way back to home. After a quick dinner, Sakura picked up her phone and dialed her friend Yamanaka Ino's number.

"Hello?" Ino's father, Inoichi, answered.

"Hi, it's me, Sakura. Is Ino their?"

"Ah, Sakura-san. No, I'm sorry. Ino-chan is off on a mission."

"Oh. Well, thanks." She hung up. Sakura tried Hyuuga Hinata's number and the answering machine got it. The same with Tenten's. Finally she decided to take a little walk.

The warm setting sun air was soon met with the cool air of night. Sakura walked through the markets and smelled the scents of food in metal pots. The Ichiraku ramen shop was on the corner and Sakura saw her teammate, Naruto, eating with Hinata. She approached the shop, listening to their conversation.

"Things really have been going well since Teme came back. It really feels like old times too," said Naruto, happily doing most of the chatting.

"That's great!" said Hinata jubilantly. She noticed Sakura from the corner of her eye and flashed her a grin and a wave behind her back. Sakura returned the wave back and left the two alone.

Sakura looked at the sky and admired the numerous stars. They brought back a sense of nostalgia from the times she would look up and wish upon each star. She started whistling to herself and glued her eyes to the sky. In her unawareness, she collided with what felt like wall.

"Ow." She looked up to see what wall she hit. Instead she found a boy about her age with black hair standing in a natural spike. He looked surprised and irritated.

"Oh sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, acknowledging Sakura's apology. He hid himself in the wall's shadow and peeked.

"Umm . . . any reason why you're hiding?" Sakura looked out herself.

Sasuke suddenly clamped his hand over Sakura's mouth and pulled her away from the corner. She wrestled, trying to get away, but Sasuke's grip tightened and he commanded her to be quiet.

A girl with long brown hair appeared. She looked to her sides for a moment before yelling, "Sasuke-kun!" She placed her hands on her hips and walked away.

Sasuke released Sakura and rubbed his temples. "Damn fangirls," he muttered. "They never give up."

Sakura watched him in pity as he scrunched up his face in frustration. "Maybe you should hook up with a girl," she advised, "the fangirls might leave you alone and try to get at the girl."

Sasuke looked at her with a doubtful look. Why _was_ she giving him this advice? Just to have him date _her_? But when he looked back recent past greetings, she didn't swoon or scream his name in earnest. She didn't act like the lovesick, annoying, Naruto-pounding fangirl he knew. _It's probably just some friendly advice,_ his conscious told him, but he wasn't falling for it.

The girl's voice returned. Sasuke whispered, "I'll take your advice." Much to his dislike, he added, "How about you?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura took a step back, astonished by Sasuke's propose.

"How about you?" he repeated,more cynical of the situation. "You go out with me."

Sakura stood shocked. Maybe when she was younger, she would have jumped for joy at the prospect of dating Sasuke. But now she was older. That time he was away taught her to accept the fact that Sasuke wouldn't feel the same way she did for him. She had learned to let go.

"Look, your making this harder than it needs to be. All I'm asking for is help to keep the fangirls away." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose then glanced back at Sakura, who was still shocked. "Tch. Forget it. I'll ask someone else."

"No, it's okay. I'll help you." she said quickly. _I can't believe I'm doing this! _her thoughts screamed.

"Good."

"So, now that we are dating, I guess that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow at her. "No, we are just dating. You're not in that kind of a relation ship until you and your lover . . . kiss."

"Oh. Right." Sakura felt her face flush. They stood in an awkward silence.

"It's getting late," said Sasuke, relieving them of the silence. "I'll walk you home."

Awkwardly, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. They walked out of the alley and made their way to her home. Sasuke wished to walk Sakura home without any interference. Sadly, this wish could not be met.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing with _her_?" asked the girl from before, giving Sakura a deathly glare. "You're supposed to go out with me!"

"I chose her," he said curtly, pulling Sakura closer to him. They continued to walk, leaving the girl to ponder.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to be so mean," Sakura whispered. "I know you need my help with the fangirls, but don't be so cruel. They may be obsessed, but they are still sensitive. I should know how they feel."

They arrived in the urban part of Konoha, where there were a few lights. Soon they were standing outside of Sakura's house and the porch light turned on.

"Well, here we are." Sakura stepped out of Sasuke's arm which instantly felt cold. She walked up the steps and opened the door. "Thanks for taking me home," she added.

"Hn."

Sakura bade him goodnight and went in. She climbed into her room after brushing her teeth and looked out of her balcony. Sasuke was a distant dot walking in the same direction. She placed her hand where Sasuke held her on her waist and wished his hand had never left.

* * *

**Here's my new story. It might take me awhile to upload the next chapter, because I was waiting until I got chapter 5 of Special Blood up, and it helps me if I wait for awhile to make edits and everything.**

**I need help. I originally wrote this on open office, but I don't know how to import it to the internet. I tried it but then I didn't get the file name and it was not on the internet. I had to put this on my old software writer and import it from there. If anyone can help. it would be very much appreciated.**


	2. Forgot

News spread in Konoha like wild fires. Talk of Uchiha Sasuke finally in a relationship – with Haruno Sakura – was candy for gossipers. Everywhere they went, either alone or together, someone would confront them and ask for the truth. They were becoming an item.

Their act was certainly working. Sasuke could go through the streets without a group of screaming girls trailing behind, while Sakura received glares and curses thrown at her from the obsessed girls. To make the act even more convincing, they went on actual dates where Sakura would do most of the talking as Sasuke listened.

Because their plan was working so well, Sasuke couldn't help . . . worry. Sakura was helping him get a break from the other girls by having them target her. She was practically risking her life for him, even if she used to be one of them and he treated her badly because of it. He worried she might trip and break some part of her body due to a trap or something set up by the fangirls.

Naruto was taking the news well, in a way.

"I can't believe it, teme!" said Naruto as he and Sasuke were walking to the training grounds. "You finally chose to have a girlfriend!"

"Sakura is _not_ my girlfriend. Me and her are just dating."

They came to the fields where Sakura and Kakashi were waiting. Kakashi led them to the middle of the field and told them they were gonna spare each other. First to spare was Sasuke and Naruto. In under a minute, both of them were throwing some of their strongest attacks. Kakashi had to trap them in the ground to make them stop and not destroy the field. After a brief cool down, Kakashi placed Sasuke against Sakura.

"Teme, you better be careful: One wrong move and your girlfriend will get you in a place you'll regret!" Naruto called. He turned to Kakashi and added, "Sakura-chan is Sasuke's girl –"

A kunai struck the tree behind them and a sheet of paper of paper unfurled and said:

**She is **_**not**_ **my girlfriend. We are **_**just **_**dating.**

"Yes she is if you and her are going out," Naruto mumbled.

Another sheet of paper unrolled, covering the first:

**No. She's not, dobe.**

Using a few choice curse words, he turned to the field as Kakashi signaled for Sasuke and Sakura to begin.

They circled around each other first, throwing shurikens at each other to study the other's moves. Sakura balled her hand and punched the ground. Sasuke jumped away from the crumbling earth and threw wire-attached-kunais and shurikens and wove the wire around her.

Sakura swiped a kunai through them and appeared behind Sasuke and kicked. His body disappeared into smoke and a log fell out. He was suddenly facing her side and brought his fist down on her shoulder.

As Sakura fell, she snatched Sasuke's arm and dragged him with her. They slammed into the ground, rolling and creating dust.

The dust cleared and Sasuke found himself on top of Sakura, his face an inch away from hers. With mixed emotions, he lifted himself off her and stood up. Sakura too stood up and they made their way to the others, not daring to look at each other.

"You sure you guys are not boyfriend and girlfriend?" snickered Naruto. "'Cause you definitely have something kinky going on."

"Just shut up," growled Sasuke.

* * *

_The fangirls are being unusually quiet, _thought Sakura. She walked through the streets and not one girl looked at her in loathing. Sakura went to her favorite herb-medicine stand and bought a bag full. Then she bought a bag of groceries and headed for home.

She was five blocks from her house when she heard someone's footsteps behind. Soon the footsteps became out of rhythm, synchronized, and random. More people are following. She turned her head the tiniest bit and saw six girls following through the strands of her hair. She broke into a run, flying across the street and over a bridge; one of the girls jumped in front and knocked some the bags out of her hands

"Where are you going?" asked the brunette from a week ago. The others were beginning to form a circle. "We just wanna talk."

"If this is about Sasuke-kun, please drop the subject," Sakura pleaded coolly.

The girl looked at her, smug. "I'm sorry but Sasuke-kun has been apart of this since the whole thing started." She punched Sakura in the stomach, causing her to collapse. "We saw what happened on the fields, bitch!"

Sakura felt more fists coming down on her body along with scratches and slaps. She brought her hands to her face to block, then some girls began yanking on her pink hair. It hurt to the roots. She screamed for them to stop, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked the path that led to the bridge. Screams reached his ears. Curious, he walked to the bridge, then walked away when he saw the group of girls. Their noise rang to the point of annoyance in his ears. Until heard one voice scream:

"Stop!"

Sasuke spun around and ran back. He looked in between the gaps of the girls to see a head of pink hair being pummeled with fists. He sprinted up the bridge and wrenched two girls to the side. the punches immediately stopped and Sakura lay on the ground. Her cream skin was stain with bruises and scratches and her hair was a tangled mess.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked lifting her head. When she didn't respond, Sasuke felt her pulse. The veins bumped the skin under his touch. She was unconscious but alive. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sasuke lifted her in his arms and began to take her to the hospital.

"Sasuke-kun, could we go out on a date sometime?" asked a girl.

"No," he said curtly.

The brown-haired girl stepped in his path, placed her hands behind her and batted her eyelashes. "Sasuke-kun, I didn't introduce myself properly; I'm Ami, and would you like to go on a date with me?"

"No."

"But Sakura won't know! Come on, what's one little lie –"

Sasuke gave her a hostile glare and she shut her mouth.

He shuffled past her, a dark aura hung in the air acting like a shield around Sakura. He arrived at the hospital and showed her to Tsunade who immediately took her to a room.

Sasuke went to Naruto to tell him the news and was soon dragged by the collar as Naruto was screaming.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke growled, whacking him in the head. "We're in a hospital, you don't need to act that way."

"Says you," Naruto retorted. "I bet you screamed your head off when you saw her and are still panicking."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but shut it. He was feeling concern for Sakura, maybe it was concern for a friend. But it felt stronger than normal. His worry had reached its peak the moment he saw Sakura being beaten upon by those girls. He sat down in the closest bench and buried his face in his hands.

Tsunade came out of the room minutes later. "Sakura will be fine," she said, "her body only received cuts and bruises."

"Phew, that's good." said Naruto.

"Yes, but –"

Sasuke didn't stick around to hear the rest. He stepped past her and pushed open the door. There was Sakura, awake and all right. She turned her face towards him and waved a shy wave.

"Hello. Who are you?"

* * *

**I forgot to say this in my last chapter, but I put the honorifics to show Sakura's memory of Sasuke. You'll see what I mean as I update the story more. I normally don't put them in because I'm just plain lazy. But I might put in the honorifics in some of my other projects if people really like this one. **

**Sorry for the long update!**

**_Seirei Ryuu_**


	3. Distant San

Sasuke was stunned.

"Who are you?" Sakura repeated. She looked at her open hands. "Who . . . am I?"

A hand fell on Sasuke's shoulder and spun him around. Naruto looked back at him, his cerulean eyes solemn. He motioned for Sasuke to follow him to a corner at the edge of the room and pulled the curtain to block Sakura, who stared at them blankly.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" he growled under his breath. "Why did Sakura just ask who I was?"

Naruto looked at him with a painful expression. He inhaled and answered, "Sakura-chan has amnesia."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. Tsunade came in and immediately understood that the news has been told.

"Tsunade-sama, this can't be true." Sasuke stammered.

"I'm afraid so," she replied, "One of the girls she fought with must've hit her on the head, causing brain injury leading to amnesia."

"Is there any way we can help her recover?" asked Naruto.

"Surround Sakura with familiar things; take her to her favorite restaurants, favorite spots. Tour her around Konoha, anything from before Sakura had amnesia."

The curtain suddenly flew open and all three jumped. Sakura stood there and asked, "Why am here, and what are you doing?"

Sasuke composed his face in a friendly expression. "You're in a hospital and we're just talking. How 'bout you get more rest, Sakura?" He led her to the bed.

"'Sakura'," she repeated as she climbed in. "Is that my name?"

Sasuke's face became downcast. "Yes," he mumbled quietly and quickly walked away. Tsunade and Naruto were outside of the room and talking about what missions he should get. "When will she be released?" he asked

"She can go tomorrow."

"Hn. Thank you." With a quick bow he turned, paused at Sakura's door, then turned right and walked away.

Tsunade raised and eyebrow. She gave way for a nurse who was giving food to another patient, then asked, "So is it true about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, placing his arms behind his head. "But Teme denies it saying they're 'just dating'." He glanced at the clock. "Gotta go. See ya, Baa-chan."

Tsunade picked up a clipboard and a stack of files. As she was walking to the first file's name, to herself she muttered, "With what I've seen today, I think he'll change."

* * *

A week later, Naruto was taking Sakura to a restaurant. He ordered her favorites: umeboshi and syrup- covered anko dumplings, along with a side dish of spicy food.

"Here, Sakura. Have some." Naruto pushed the plates closer to Sakura. She stared at the dumplings and picked one up. "They're sweet and your favorite." He took a stick and slid the dumpling off.

Sakura stared at the three little balls and took a bite. Her eyes widened as she chewed and swallowed.

"Anko dumplings," she said. "I remember that I like them a lot."

"Yep," Naruto nodded. "Try this, it's umeboshi."

Naruto watched as Sakura stabbed her chopsticks into the fruit and examine it like a cat examining a plump mouse. Quiet footsteps came behind him and a small voice said,

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He turned and Hinata was there. "Hiya, Hinata-chan. Sit beside me." He scooted over and patted the space beside him. She obliged and blushed as she felt like she were interrupting something.

Sensing her discomfort, Naruto whispered all the details. "Since Sakura-chan has amnesia, I'm taking her around to help her remember. I thought a restaurant might help."

Hinata nodded in understanding and turned forward. Sakura was staring at her blankly. Flustered, Hinata looked away and began playing with an umeboshi.

Sakura gasped. "Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata jerked her head up and nodded. "Y-yes?"

"You're the Hyuuga heiress and you have a major crush on –" Sakura abruptly clapped her hand over her mouth.

"It's okay," Naruto said, "Me and her are together now." He wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned; Hinata blushed, but smiled.

Suddenly, a voice screamed, "SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!" and a pale blond woman was running towards them, dust billowing behind. She skid to a halt, grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and began shaking her. "Sakura, I heard that you were dating Sasuke-kun, got into a fight, and now have amnesia! Do you remember me? What happened while I was gone?"

"I-Ino-san, give Sakura-san room to breath!" Hinata pulled Ino off of Sakura and held her away with the help of Naruto.

Sakura shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and looked a Ino.

"It's me, Ino," Ino cried, "Yamanaka Ino. Don't you remember me, forehead?"

_Forehead._

_Forehead._

_**Forehead.**_

Sakura felt anger flood through her and then the chopsticks in her hand broke. She jumped onto the table, raised a clenched fist and snarled, "What did you call me, Ino-pig!" Memories of the blond began swarming around her head; when they first met, their friendship, when their friendship ended, and when it picked back up.

"Sakura, you remember!" Ino twisted out of Naruto and Hinata's arms and flung herself around Sakura. "I knew calling you 'forehead' would work!"

"Yeah, thanks," she said sardonically, but hugged her back. Ino let go of Sakura and sat beside her.

"So what happened while I was gone?" she asked.

"You know; Sakura-chan was a total workaholic, she got amnesia, and now we're talking about it," Naruto replied.

"Ah, but I heard she was dating Sasuke-kun too. Finally! I thought he was never gonna cave in. And he caved in because of you." Ino flicked Sakura's nose and giggled.

Sakura raised and eyebrow while rubbing her nose. "Me? Dating Sasuke-san? I think you heard wrong."

"Maybe you just don't remember."

"No, I'm positive. when I woke up the day I had amnesia, I saw Sasuke-san and the first thing that came to me was him leaving the village. That's the only memory I have of him to." Sakura felt her heart ache at that memory. His eyes were so cold that day, as if his soul was thrown away, and to this day, she still sees those eyes. "But he looks so lonely too. Almost as if something precious was taken from him." She said quietly. She picked up a piece of the spicy food and popped it in her mouth. Soon after, she spit out the food, crying, "It's spicy!"

Unknown to Sakura was that Sasuke was just outside the restaurant, and within earshot. It saddened him that the first and only memory of him was _that _memory. He lifted himself from the column he was leaning on and walked away. She doesn't even add the _kun_ in his name anymore. It was just boring and distant _san_.

* * *

**I am sorry for the late update. It's been like what? 3 months? I had softball and that took a lot of my time. There was even practice over spring break! But school is over now (thank _God_!), and it's summer vacation, so this means I'll probably be able to update my stories more, like updates on mondays, tuesdays, wednesdays, etc. etc. **


	4. Insulting nicknames

Over the next month and a half, Sakura recovered many of he memories. Naruto and Sasuke took turns in taking her around. Each 'new' place she went to, a memory filled her head.

"Shishou taught me everything I know about medicine here." Sakura stroked her hand over the table. She picked up a book titled _101 uses for herbs_ and opened a page at random.

She was in the library part of the hospital and Sasuke was with her. He watched as Sakura skimmed through the book. She still didn't remember their 'relationship' with each other. There was a wall between them too. He noticed that his hand was closing in on hers, so he pulled it away.

He sighed. What was wrong with him? He had never felt this way around anyone, especially her. Why was he feeling so drawn to her, the more time he spent with her? Even his body is starting to act on its own.

"Sasuke-san?" her voice interrupted his thoughts. She was looking up at him with her head tilted to the side.

"Did you remember anything else?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "There are some memories that are a little fuzzy, but I'm sure I'll remember them."

"Aah." He opened the door. "I guess we're done here then."

Sakura crossed the room after him. Outside, Sakura began telling him all the memories she was able to recover. He found them a little boring but listened and hned in the right places. Halfway to Sakura's home, they met Naruto.

"How did it go, teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "It was okay. She remembered some things, dobe."

Sakura was confused. If she didn't know any better, _teme _meant _bastard_, and _dobe_ meant _loser_. Why were Naruto and Sasuke calling each other such insulting nicknames? "Dobe? Teme?" she repeated.

"Huh? Oh those are our nicknames for each other." answered Naruto. "I call Sasuke _teme_ 'cause he's always acting like a bastard . . . "

" . . . And I call Naruto _dobe_ because he had the poorest grades in our class." Sasuke finished

"Oh." She pointed at Sasuke, "Teme," then at Naruto, "Dobe. If you guys call each other that, then can I to?"

"No!" they both said in unison. Naruto scratched his head for words, then added," Calling us that may mess up your memory about us and you _do _want to remember everything, right?"

"Besides, you never really called us that."

Sakura blushed. "Sorry," she said.

"S'okay," then Naruto added, "How about I treat you for some ramen?"

She nodded her head and followed Naruto with Sasuke dragging along. After that, Naruto offered to take Sakura home, but Sasuke said he would and told Naruto that Hinata was probably wandering the village looking for him. Sasuke and Sakura watched him speed off then resumed walking.

Their walk was not and awkward one, at least not to Sasuke. Sakura felt totally out of place. Sasuke's outer demeanor made her feel like he'd rather be alone than walk with someone, especially a girl, and she had come to respect that. She just didn't understand why he was with her and walking her home.

"Sasuke-san . . ."

"Hm?"

"Why are you walking with me?" she asked. "I can tell that you don't really like company, because you think they're annoying. I know that you think I'm annoying and you probably hate me for it and –"

Sakura was suddenly slammed against the nearest wall, trapped by Sasuke's strong arms that gripped her shoulders tightly. His onyx eyes hardened with anger.

"Don't _ever _think I hate you," he growled.

She gulped. "S-sorry."

Her emerald eyes up close were torturing him. They now recognized everything from the buildings streets and her friends. The only thing they don't remember was him. He desperately wanted her eyes to shine with the memories of him, instead of them being clouded by that _one _memory. Sasuke slowly moved his head closer, tilting it slightly. When he saw her scared, yet curious expression in her eyes, he dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Sorry," he whispered, squeezing her shoulders gently. _Sorry for being so selfish and involving you in my problems. _

After a moment, he removed himself away from her and silently led Sakura, who walked a couple feet behind, to her home. When she was inside and Sasuke's footsteps began to grow faint, she leaned against the wall and slid down.

_He almost kissed me, _she thought, her hand over her thumping heart. Then, she realized that tears were streaming down her eyes.

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter.**


	5. More important than any other

Sakura was working at the hospital two weeks after that night. She picked up the next day's files in exchange for the ones on her hand.

_Oh, _she thought. _This feels familiar. _Her mind then played the recovered memory in her head. After seeing Hinata and Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen everything went fuzzy, then she remembered herself in her home and about to sleep. She tried to remember what happened in between and that warm feeling that she felt on her waist until she gave up. Sakura chuckled when she looked back at the files in her hands and placed them back in the cabinet.

As soon as she was outside the hospital, Hinata popped into her view, dragging a sluggish looking Naruto.

"Hinata? What happened?" she asked.

"Naruto-kun made a-a bet against Rock Lee-s-san about who can drink the most sake without giving in and-and well . . ."

"Well what?" Sakura crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . . um . . . he won, but he fainted soon after." Hinata finished. Naruto mumbled and gibbered about something inaudible, and Hinata giggled.

Sakura brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Fine. I'll help you bring him in." She slung one of Naruto's arm over her shoulders, and with Hinata together they carried him to an available to room. After a brief examination she turned to Hinata and said, "He'll be fine, though he may wake up with a headache. Do you want to walk home together?"

"I think I'll stay with Naruto-kun," she said.

"Okay."

Sakura crossed the room to the door. She was just outside the door frame when Naruto spoke.

"Ugh, where am I?" he groaned. "Everything's so bright. Why does me head hurt? And why are you spinning Hinata-chan?"

"It's okay Naruto-kun," Hinata cooed. She held Naruto's hand. "I'm here."

Sakura walked out of the hospital with a smile on her face. _They look nice together, _she thought. _With Naruto's determination and Hinata's support, I'm sure they'll make each other happy._

Passing by a sweet shop, she bought an ice cream cone with two scoops of strawberry ice cream. She walked while licking her ice cream. She passed the hot springs and the training fields until she reached the nearby bridge where Sasuke was fishing.

Sakura took the last bit of her cone and greeted Sasuke who greeted back with a nonchalant wave and continued fishing. There was something about the bridge that gave Sakura a nagging worry. She just could not put her finger on it.

Suddenly, the bobber went down. Sasuke gave a quick tug then reeled in the fish as it splashed on the surface. He pulled out the hook. "Shit," he breathed as blood oozed from the fish's eye.

"Don't worry, I got this." Sakura held her hand over the bleeding fish and heeled it with her chakra. It did a couple of bounces before Sasuke scooted the fish off the bridge.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she grinned, then looked at the fishing the pole. "What else have you caught?"

Sasuke hooked a new worm, cast the line, and shrugged. "That's the only one I got."

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice called, startling them both. Ami skipped onto the bridge towards them. She glared at Sakura, then added towards Sasuke, "Is there any time your free and –"

"No."

" – or maybe we could –"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke-kun. You're always training and focused on your missions. It's no wonder why you're such a dour person all the time. You need to relax." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to remove her arms, but once he did, she rewrapped them, tighter.

Sakura then removed Ami's arms and gently pushed her away.

"Ami-san, is it?" she asked, her head down, then added, "I know that you are interested in Sasuke-san, but he is not interested in you, and I think it would be best if you move on. Sasuke-san has others whom he cares for and I think he would appreciate it more if you leave him alone. It would end his and your suffering."

Ami clenched her fist. "_You_ think I'm suffering!" She swung her fist at Sakura's head until it was caught by Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Sakura is right," he said in his stoic tone, "It would be better if you leave me alone and move on."

Tears gathered in Ami's eyes. She wrenched her hand back and ran off the bridge, sobbing. Sasuke and Sakura watched as Ami made a turn to the left and disappeared behind the trees.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "I guess I won't be seeing much of her again."

"Y-yeah." She blushed at how close Sasuke was. "Are you still going to fish?" She tried changing the subject.

"No." He reeled in his rod and picked up his bucket. "The season has been really slow so far. Since it's just sunset, I think I'll kill time by training."

"Oh, could I go with you?" Sakura asked. "I'm always so busy that I never have time to train or polish my skills."

"Hn. Wait for me by the fields." He started for home, while Sakura went to the said location. After throwing his tackle and bucket in the broom closet, Sasuke headed straight for the training fields for where Sakura was waiting.

"We'll do a couple spar matches after warm ups," said Sasuke, stretching his arms and legs, and Sakura did the same. After stretching, Sakura and Sasuke stood opposite each other in the center.

"Ready," said Sasuke, moving into a fighting position.

"Get set," Sakura added, following suit.

"Go!"

They charged at each other and threw a couple of gentle punches. Sakura won the first match when her fist came close to Sasuke nose, but Sasuke won the last two. Sakura picked herself up and stood ready to fight.

"You don't wanna take a break?" asked Sasuke, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Nah," she replied, wiping sweat off her forehead. "I'm just getting warmed up."

He smirked and dribbled water over his head. He shook the water off and stood opposite as he had done three times before. Suddenly, Sakura's fist rushed at his face, until he shifted to the side. She countered by landing on her hands swinging her legs around. Sasuke caught one of her legs and swung Sakura at a tree where she hit her head.

Sasuke rushed over and lifted Sakura's head off the tree. "Sakura, are you okay?" He was a little worried that her head hit the tree in the wrong spot and she might have another wave of amnesia.

Sakura groaned and fluttered her eyes open. Her vision blurred as soon as she opened them wider, but quickly cleared up. She turned her face towards Sasuke and immediately, memories of him flew around in her mind. She realized it was Sasuke's hand on her waist that night when they decided to date, and all along it was all just a plan to get rid of the fangirls. All the time they were with each other, whether it be past or present, real of fake, she remembered.

"Sasuke . . . kun," her voice struggled to add the _kun _to his name. "We . . .we used to date, but . . . it was all a plan to distract the fangirls. I remember! Our plan was working, then I got amnesia. But even thought, it still works because of Ami and –"

Sasuke planted his lips on hers, mostly to make her be quiet, but to show he was happy at the turn of events. Sakura remained shocked throughout the kiss. When he broke the kiss, she giggled.

"What?"

"You look cute when you blush."

"You're blushing too," he retorted, and Sakura giggled again.

"Are you still going to train."

Sasuke sat cross-legged and rested on his arms. "After what happened, I think I can stop."

Sakura tapped her chin with her finger, then said, "How about a walk? Yeah, a walk."

He shrugged in agreement and they stood up. On the cobblestone path leading into the village, Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand. Sakura squeezed it in response. After all, it was all just part of the plan.

"Oh look at that Hinata," Naruto pointed at Sasuke and Sakura. "Holding hands now, eh?"

"I see you're feeling better, Naruto," said Sakura.

"Yes," Hinata said, "The nurse cleared him and said he could go home."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, so Sakura told him about Naruto's drinking contest. "Funny. I always knew you would get hangovers, dobe."

"Teme, I am not a loser! In fact, I beat Bushy Brows . . . " Hinata held him back as he started to charge at Sasuke with his fists in the air.

"Let's go somewhere else," said Sasuke, pulling Sakura's hand. He guided her to a nearby tree, and she leaned against it with him looming over.

"The fangirls are gonna get a kick out of you 'kissing' me." Sakura quoted _kissing _with her fingers.

Sasuke frowned. "You still think that was part of the plan?"

"Yes."

"Hn. Well, I'd like to make some changes to the plan."

Sakura crossed her arms and squared her shoulders. "What would that be?"

He smirked. "How about we actually got out?"

The smirk on his face grew wider as Sakura's mouth dropped. "You mean like making our dates more convincing? And k-kissing, but as an act?"

"No," he leaned forward. "While you had amnesia, I started to realize how much important you are to me."

Sakura blushed, and smiled. His words made her feel . . . special. She looked at his eyes, and felt her face become really warm. It became so hot, that she had to look away in order to stop the heat, yet she couldn't resist lifting her eyes to meet his again. _I guess I was never able to really let go of my feelings for him. __**Woah! That has got to be the most words he's ever said!**_

"Hope you like it." Sasuke leaned his head closer and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sakura couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending is a little bad. I was staring at it yesterday and today, trying to think of a better way to end it. I just couldn't come up with something. **

**Anyways, I have theory. What if Sasuke had a little bit of a funny side, like teasing? Sort of like Zero Kiryu from _Vampire knight_ (I guess) or Ikuto Tsukiyomi from _Shugo Chara_ (mostly like Ikuto)_!_ But then again, those are Shojo mangas and _Naruto _is a Shonen and is more focused on fighting. I might give Sasuke that quality in my stories, but it will make Sasuke very OOC, but it could give him more depth. This is very hard. What do you guys think? Answers will be very appreciated (though I may just give him a teasing quality anyways). **


End file.
